


Up All Night

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [24]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Anna laid her son down in his cot and looked in, marvelling about how beautiful he was.





	Up All Night

Anna laid her son down in his cot and looked in, marvelling about how beautiful he was. John moved to stand beside her, winding his arms around her waist.   
“Our miracle.” He kissed her cheek.   
“He’s just got off to sleep.” Anna said, not looking away. John nuzzled Anna’s neck.   
“How long do you think we’ve got until Robert wakes up?”   
A smile spread across Anna’s face. John lifted her up and carried her towards their room, when Robert cried from his cot.   
“He probably wants feeding.” Anna groaned.   
Sighing, John put her down and she returned to their son.


End file.
